


Touch

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: Hannibal asks Will an unexpected question through which both are brought closer...





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDvorakAndDastardlySchemes/gifts).



Will sighs contentedly when he feels the familiar warmth of Hannibal again at his back.

This has been the nightly normal for them for awhile now--Will heads upstairs to bed, performs his usual bathroom routine, and then slides into his side of the bed. Soon after, Hannibal puts down his tablet, switches off the light, and they go to sleep. Neither is one to drift off easily in the other's arms, so intially they begin on their separate sides. But gradually throughout the night the space between thems shrink as they both unconsciously search out the warmth of each other and wake wrapped around themselves. 

This time it was Hannibal who has wound himself around Will. Both men are completely bare beneath the covers. This has also become the new normal for them. While their physical intimacies are still something new that have not gone beyond the kissing and light touches they had found themselves in that night almost a week ago, both are content to simply be as they are, no forts between them nor clothes to separate their bodies. 

Hannibal winds his arm around Will and settles up close to his back. He can feel Will's smile against the side of his face as he gently kisses the smaller man’s neck. 

“Well, good morning to you to too,” Will says, beaming quietly to himself.

The answering chuckle behind him makes him smile even more. “And you as well, Mylimasis.”

Hannibal pulls Will in tighter and finds himself content to just bury his nose there in the juncture of Will’s neck. His smell is especially sweet there, purely Will, and he noses gently, inhaling his scent and humming contentedly. Will is quiet now, enjoying the moment as his hand comes up and brushes along Hannibal’s arm. Soon the hand at Will’s waist moves to slide along his side, flat palm tracing the length of his abdomen and thigh as it curves in and wraps around his waist again. Hannibal leans forward and presses his lips to Will’s ear.

“Have you ever brought yourself to pleasure thinking of me..of us?”

The question is so unexpected that it jars Will to full attention, the gentle sleep he was being pulled back into suddenly far away now. Heat pools low and fast in his stomach and his cock gives a twitch at the images suddenly brought to his mind. HIs body stills, goes tense for a second, and then just as quickly relaxes again.

“Yes” he says simply, a sigh escaping him again. “I have.”

“Would you tell me about it?” the voice at his ear responds.

Will closes his eyes. The images fall fast and hard through his mind, makes his breathing speed and his heart clench.

“The first time was after I got out of the hospital, when you left me with this.” He takes Hannibal’s hand and guides it to the raised smile along his abdomen. “I came back to my dogs and my home, but everything felt empty there. The night after Abigail’s funeral was really bad.”

Will pauses at this and turns has head into the pillow. Hannibal finds his face pushed lightly away at that movement, but notices Will doesn’t make to pull himself away.

“I drank some that night, a lot. When I went to lay down I couldn’t sleep. I kept seeing her face from that night. And I kept seeing your face. I hated myself---I wanted her back, knew that I could have, if I hadn’t been so stupid. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn’t.”

He pauses. Hannibal’s arm tightens around him.

“ I missed you so much. I missed your voice, I missed our talks. I missed the way you would touch me. I thought about that when I touched myself that night. I thought about you.”

A tear slides down Will’s face. Hannibal is quiet behind him, giving Will’s neck another kiss.

There really are no words for either in this moment. The pain of the past will always remain a heavy thing between them--needed for its ability to have brought them to this moment but never truly forgotten.

“The last time,” he continues, “Was after seeing each other again after those three years. You asked me if it felt good seeing you again; I lied and told you it didn't. Then I went back to my motel room and touched myself and thought of your voice when you asked me it…”

Will's breathing speeds up again at the admission, a sob clawing away at the inside of his chest. He closes his eyes and lets the tears flow freely. Hannibal lifts him up, slides his other arm under the man's head and wraps Will up tightly in his arms.

“Nothing I could ever say could make it right, Mylimasis. Nothing I could do would take away that pain, I know.” 

His left hand comes up and traces the side of Will's face, feels the tears, and moves down his chest.

“Would you think of me now, Will? Would you think of us here?” His hand travels further, pausing at his hip. 

“Would you let me touch you now?” A soft whisper along his neck. 

“God, yes.” Will means it to be more clear than it is, but it comes out more akin to a crying groan than anything else.

Hannibal moves the hand at Will's hip down and takes Will's hardened cock into his palm. He smiles slightly at the hitch of breath this gets from the other and lazily begins stroking.

“How does it feel, Will, to have me like this?” He says, his thumb swiping the head for the beads of precum already leaking freely and slicking the way. 

“I would never be so weak to admit this is anything but you having me. I can touch you here...” Will squirms as a kiss is pressed to his neck.

“Or here.”  
A deliberate tug to his cock shoots a jolt of arousal up his spine . “Or even here…” A finger travelsl down and grazes his hole.

Will sucks in a breath.

“I could have you in every way, but I can assure you, dear Will, it would always be me that is owned by you.” 

Will's cock is leaking profusely now, slicking the length of himself as Hannibal strokes him along, gently rocking himself into Will and enjoying the noises he makes in return. 

“Hannibal, I…” his voice cuts off as the hand on his cock speeds slightly and a finger slides down to press under his testicles. 

“Fuck, Hannibal! Fe.. fe. feels so good!” 

He lifts his head capturing Hannibal's mouth in a kiss.

“Don't stop,” he breathes. “Don't ever stop, please…”

The hand continues and soon Will cries out and his body seizes. He locks up tight as Hannibal's body rocks into him and the hand quickens again along his cock, milking his seed out to spill along his stomach. Distantly he registers a flood of warmth along his back as he comes down from his pleasure. 

“Will…” Hannibal's lips are at his neck again. The hand at his cock slows but doesn't leave, just grips him and slides the mess of him all along, pulls him in. 

“I'll never stop. You will always have me here.” 

Their fingers lace together and settle over Will's heart. He feels the beat Hannibal's alongside his own and smiles.


End file.
